Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room (Disneyland Park)
Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room is an animatronic musical in the Disneyland Park at the Disneyland Resort in California. It was the first attraction to feature audio-animatronics . It is located near the entrance to Adventureland , and opened on June 23, 1963. It is a music show based on Polynesian culture and American tiki culture. Attraction Experience Pre-Show The pre-show of The Enchanted Tiki Room features a tropical garden located near the entrance to Adventureland. The highlights are eight audio-animatronics that represent eight Polynesian gods. Each one tells a legend about themselves and has a sign next to them with a small rhyme. The gods featured are: *Maui, who roped the playful sun *Koro, the midnight dancer *Rongo, the god of agriculture *Pele, the goddes of fire and volcanoes *Ngendei, the earth balancer *Tangaroa-Ru, the East Wind *Hina Kuluua, the goddess of Rain *Tangaroa, the father of all gods and goddesses Main Show The show begins with a cast member, audience member, or entire audience waking up Jose, one of the four macaw hosts. Jose welcomes the audience then proceeds to get the attention of Michael, Pierre, and Fritz - the other three macaws. Once the hosts wake up the glee club, the birds sing "The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room" as the opening number. After this, the enchanted fountain in the center of the room rises to the ceiling and lowers again, bringing with it the "bird-mobile" and several female birds that sing "Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing." Jose, Fritz, and Pierre also sing various verses as imitations of Bing Crosby, Louis Armstrong, and Maurice Chevalier, respectively. The birds then present "a musical luau" as flower beds lower from the ceiling and the flowers around the room sing in Hawaiian. The tempo suddenly quickens as tiki idols begin drumming and chanting while the birds and flowers sing "Hawaiian War Chant." The song climaxes in a thunderstorm and the lights go out. Michael proclaims that this is due to the gods being angered by "all the celebratin'." The birds, flowers, and tikis all sing a conluding song and announce the end of the show. They end the show by singing their own version of "Heigh Ho" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves as the guests are ushered back outside. History The show was originally planned to be a restaurant with audio-animatronic birds singing overhead. The restaurant would have shared kitchens with the previously existing Tahitian Terrace (Adventureland) and the Plaza Pavilion (Street, U.S.A. (Disneyland Park) Main Street, U.S.A ) The attraction was previously owned by Walt Disney Imagineering instead of the Disneyland Resort, so it cost $0.75 to get in instead of a normal Disneyland ticket. The show also took place Disneyland's first fully air-conditioned building. The attraction was sponsored by United Airlines for 12 years, but in 1976 the new sponsor became Dole Food Company, which sponsors the attraction to this day. Dole also serves the iconic Dole Whip at the neighboring Tiki Juice Bar . At Other Disney Parks The Enchanted Tiki Room has been replicated at two other parks: Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland. Walt Disney World An identical copy of the show called Tropical Serenade opened in the Magic Kingdom in Florida in 1971. The only major difference was the pre-show, as instead of tiki gods in a garden, it was two birds telling stories of how they found the Tiki Room. However, in the mid-90s, the show began to lose guests and was replaced in 1998 with The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management and featured Iago from Aladdin (1992) and Zazu from The Lion King (1994). The show was not favored by guests due to Iago's annoying character insulting the classic attraction and the weak attempts to make the attraction more hip and relevant. Nothing was done until 2011, when a fire broke out in the attic of the building. The show was restored to its original version later that year, with some scenes being trimmed down due to pacing and was renamed Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, and has remained that way since. Tokyo Disneyland Another copy of the show opened in Tokyo in 1983 along with the rest of Tokyo Disneyland. In 1999, it became The Enchanted Tiki Room: Now Playing "Get the Fever!" and was themed to a Las Vegas-style nightclub in the jungle. In 2008, it was refurbished into The Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai! and featured Stitch from the 2002 film Lilo & Stitch. The attraction has not changed since. Gallery Enchanted Tiki Room Logo Anaheim.png Enchanted Tiki Room.png|Entrance 548f1590ddc9db9028b9eb5b7fa75f7f.jpg|Maui Category:Attractions in Disneyland Park Category:Adventureland Category:Disneyland Park